The way its suppose to be
by obsessedwithlovestories
Summary: Bella is about to marry Jacob when she realizes the true meaning of Love
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this story :)

* * *

><p>It's finally here, my wedding, the happiest day of my life. Well isn't suppose to be? Was I marrying the right man? Is he the one? <em>NO!<em> My little voice in my head yelled. _You don't love him you love Edward._

How em I suppose to love him he left me, he didn't want me anymore? I kept asking myself this question for two years. The only man I ever loved left me, so now I need to move on and the best way to do that is to get married.

"Bella?" my cousin Ashley walked into my dressing room. "Hun what's wrong?" I could tell tears were already falling. "Bella, talk to me please."

I looked at her trying to pull myself together, "Ash do you think I'm doing the right thing?" she looked at me confused, "I mean marrying Jacob, Do you think I can really get over Edward?"

She just shook her head, "Bella you need to stop thinking of him. He chose to leave you, he broke your heart. Jacob has been nothing, but good to you." She looked up at me. "Your love for Edward will never die, but it is going to decrease as you move on." All I could do was nod. "It's almost time, I'll give you some space. I love you Bells."

"I love you too Ash." I hugged her as she left.

I looked in the mirror and thought about Edward again.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
>Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
>For me it happens all the time.<em>

_It's a quarter after one,  
>I'm all alone and I need you now.<br>Said I wouldn't call,  
>but I lost all control, and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without,  
>I just need you now.<em>

_Five years ago_

_Edward and Bella were under a tree in their meadow. "Bella one day you know we're going to get married."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah I can see it now Alice is going to make the hugest deal and make our wedding more about throwing another party rather than us getting married." She laughed and looked up at him, "Edward?"_

"_Yes my love." He looked at her with so much love._

"_No matter what promise me you'll never stop loving me." She looked deeply into his eyes afraid to move._

"_Bella I can't imagine my life without you. You are my everything." He smiled and kissed her with so much passion, so much love and d at that moment Bella knew it was true._

_*end flashback*_

I looked away from the mirror the memory fresh in my mind. _Forever._ My mind was going in so many different directions to where I didn't notice Edward's sister was there watching me. "Bella?" I looked at her. "I got something for you." She opened the box she walked in with. "A bride always needs something old." She handed me the necklace Edward had given me before he left.

"Alice I can't." I try to hide the pain in my eyes. "I just can't."

"Bella I know this is hard but I know things will work out in the end." She looked up at me I could tell she was trying to help.

Another knock interrupted my thoughts. Rose, Buffy, Brittany, Ashley and my dad Charlie walked in. "Bells its time." Rose tried to hold a smile but knew it probably wouldn't help me now.

I closed my eyes and nodded. I walked to my dad who looked at me; I could tell he was worried by the look in his eyes. "Bella are you ready?"

As he said those words I thought about the moment Edward and I were about to graduate:

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
>For me it happens all the time.<em>

It's a quarter after one,  
>I'm a little drunk and I need you now.<br>Said I wouldn't call,  
>but I lost all control, and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without,  
>I just need you now.<p>

_Edward ran up to her with excitement in his beautiful green eyes. "Bells can you believe this. We're finally out of here." He kissed her softly. "God after four years of high school, you and I are finally together and about to start a new life." He smiled_

_She blushed the reddest blush he'd ever seen. "Edward did your sister give you coffee again." He shook his head._

"_I'm just happy Bella." He smiled._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen please take your seats we're about to begin." Principle McMahon said into the mic._

"_Bella are you ready?" He smiled._

"Bella, Bella?" I looked up at my father. "Are you ok?" I looked at him. _It was just another memory._ I said to myself.

"Yeah dad. I'm fine." I faked a smile and looked at my dad as we got into our positions. I couldn't believe I was really about to marry Jacob.

The music started and as I walked down the aisle I couldn't stop thinking of him. _Bella don't do this! Go find him._ My heard screamed. _I can't. _I whispered back. My dad looked at me confused but I just flashed him a smile.

We got to the end and I felt as if I was going to get sick.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"Her mother and I do." Charlie said smiling then looked at me and kissed my cheek. He sat next to my mother and I looked back at the priest who was staring at me and Jacob.

I handed my flowers to Alice, who was my maid of honor, and then I turned and held Jacob's hand. "Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to join Isabella Swan and Jacob Black in holy matrimony." The priest started and I just stood there thinking about the next few moments. "The couple has chosen to write their own vows. Jacob you can start."

Jacob looked at me and smiled. "Bella since the first day I met you I've known you were the one…"

I didn't hear the rest of his vows because my mind again went to Edward.

_Bella looked up at her boyfriend's eyes. "Edward if we have kids do you think they'll look more like you or me?"she asked reading her book._

_He chuckled. "Hopefully you love," he smiled. "If we ever had a girl she isn't dating till she's twenty Bella." She smiled. _

"Bella?" I looked around and saw everyone was looking at me. "Your vows." The priest said.

"Oh yeah." I looked at Jacob and I could only see Edward. "Uhh uh uh…" I looked down my heart was racing. "Jacob you've always been there for me. Ever since…" a tear fell. "ever since he left. You never left my side and I'll never forget that." My heart was racing faster than ever.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

It's a quarter after one,  
>and I'm all alone and I need you now.<br>And I said I wouldn't call,  
>but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without,  
>I just need you now<br>I just need you now

"_I just need you now._" I whispered softly so no one could hear. Tears started falling faster. "I… I… I.."I couldn't say it, I knew if I said it I would be lying and everyone knew when I was lying. I turned to look at Alice, then at Buffy, Brittany, Rose, and Ashley. I think it hit all of them except Ashley. They all knew I couldn't do it.

"I abject to this wedding." Alice said so fast, that it took me a few minutes to register what she said. Ashley looked and glared at Alice.

"You can't do that until he asks Alice." Ashley snapped.

"I'm not about to let my best friend make the worst mistake of her life." Alice looked at me. "Bella, Edward loves you. He didn't come back because… because Ashley told him you were leaving him for Jacob." Alice glared at my cousin, "He didn't want to face you and get rejected. He was planning on asking you to marry him that night." I looked at Alice then at my cousin.

I let go of Jacob's hand and walked to where my cousin was standing. "How could you do that too me?" She rolled her eyes, "I loved him with everything I have, and he was everything to me Ashley. You knew all along and just sat there and let me cry and get depressed. And you knew all along why he left me."

She got in my face. "You didn't deserve him. He was too good for you, he was suppose to be mine! But no he had to fall for stupid pathetic Bella Swan. I wasn't about to go down without a fight." She glared at me and then looked at Jacob. "I had help, you think Jacob just happened to run into you and was everywhere you were." He looked down.

"Bella…" I looked up at my love's brother Emmett. "He's in Forks, and he knows about the wedding. He was going to come but he said It would've been too hard for him to be here."

"Bella I'm sorry." Jacob looked at me. "I just love you so much and I didn't like that Cullen had you."

I shook my head, "Alice can I borrow your car."

Alice looked shocked at me. "Can you promise not to damage my car." I nodded and grabbed her keys. I knew exactly where he was going to be. I picked up the bottom of my dress and ran out to Alice's car. I drove as fast as I could to the forest opening.

When I got there I saw his stupid Volvo parked at the opening. God, of all days to wear heels. I smiled as I started hiking towards the clearing, to our one special place. _Our meadow._ I knew I was getting closer because I could see the little slip of light. And when I got to the meadow I saw the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I saw my Edward. He was laying in the center of the meadow. He didn't change one bit since I last saw him.

I decided to walk to him and as I did I smiled. When I got as close as I wanted to be for now I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "You know out of everywhere in this little town, this was the only place I really was happy." He looked up at me, our eyes met and I knew he and I were finally where we we're supposed to be. He looked at me up and down. This was the first time I noticed I was still in my wedding dress. "Then again I never was happy without you."

"Is it really you Bella." He asked looking at me.

"Yeah it's me." I looked at him and started walking closer.

He got up and started walking towards me. "Aren't you suppose to be getting married to Jacob?" he asked looking down.

"How could I really go through it. I wasn't marrying you." A tear fell down my cheek. "When I said forever I meant it."

He looked away. "Then why did you cheat on me? Bella I loved you. I trusted you."

I look at you. "If you trusted me then how could you really believe Ashley? You've always have known that you were the only one I ever wanted. The only one I needed. You were my everything Edward." I looked at him. I knew there was only a little space between us. "This whole day I've been asking myself, why did he leave me, did he not love me anymore? Edward I got to the end of the aisle and when I was say my vows I got to the part where I was going to say I love you but I stopped and I realized I didn't care if you didn't love me anymore, I was going to find you. When Emmett told me you were in town I knew the one place that you'd have to be was here, in our meadow."

"Bella…" He looked at me with so much sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Edward, and I love you." We kissed right in our meadow just like we always did but for the first time today I didn't have to worry about it being another dream. This was real...

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed it :) READ AND REVIEW 3<p> 


	2. AN

Hey everyone I was wondering what kind of story would you like to see… I need a new topic to write about… It can either be Bella and Edward, Buffy and Angel or Elena and Stefan. Give me some ideas in reviews or messages. I need help Please and thank you


End file.
